prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 Re: Unsure Categories Oh yeah sure, next time I notice anything like that'll I'll be sure to let you know. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Wagnike. Go ahead and delete the Barbi Hayden "Toys" pic. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 23:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC)) WSU Queen And King Hey, did you watch last week's WSU Queen and King IPPV? If so, what did you think? CEDJunior (talk) 19:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ATT- WagNike2 Dear Wagnike! Hi, this is Amy. I see there is a gallery of photos that have been posted. I am trying to control what is posted of me on the internet. I thank you so much for your controbution of wrestling on me. I REALLY do, many people do not know why I was fired. I was actually in a car wreck and was released. There are so many rumors. As to the photos, I am flattered- but I am trying to remove photos on the web that are distasful. ANY help from you is greatly admired.I am in church, have a family and am trying to start up a career. Would you please please please consider taking down the photos that are up? If any are in full clothing(leapord shirt & shorts), that's ok. These photos were not released by me and are copy written by my team of photograpers with Hawaiian Tropic. They leaked out and I am asking to have most of the gallery removed. The Wikia site dircted me to you to ask. Here is the URL gallery- http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Zidian/Image_gallery WrestlingfanAMY (talk) 03:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC)WrestlingfanAMY -AmyZ If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Wikia said to ask you, if not I can bring the matter to them- it would be super nice if we could resolve this matter ourselves PLEASE. The Ascension Hey there, I wanted to let you know if its would be ok if I add/delete/organize the content at the Ascension page. I'll make sure to not leave any reference codes behind when I copy/paste from Wikipedia. Just wanted to get it more organized and stuff since they could possibly debut in the main roster sometime this year. Thanks. Edit 1: Sorry, forgot to add my signature. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 02:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *Would it be ok if I delete some sections like, Break up, Re-formation, and NXT (2012-Present), to put some paragraphs together and get it more organized with just a very few sections like, Konnor and Viktor (2013-Present), and such? Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 02:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) **Final question (sorry). Would it be ok if I could update their picture to one that has both the recent members on it? Thanks.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 02:51, June 4, 2014 (UTC) **Got rid of a few sections and put in only a few sections in the History part. Will put some of the paragraphs together and add some more content. Will probably make the Ascension picture a bit bigger maybe. Hope you're good with it. Thanks.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 03:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Alternate event posters Hey, so for Payback 2014 it seemed that there were two different posters used for this event. Would the alternate poster with Bray Wyatt be put into the image gallery or what? I also think there was an older PPV with some alternate posters, so I'd like to know what to do with these. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *Sounds good, but I just realized that was a poster for Battleground, not Payback! Not sure how I got that it was a Payback poster in my head, and I could had sworn it was used on the page before. Oh well, I'll find that one PPV now, I remember adding them to the main page when I first came here so hopefully they're still there (doubtful) BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:24, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Finished Finished with The Ascension page. You can check it out later and see if I left any mistakes on there or let me know so I can fix them for you. Hope you like it. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:33, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Sami Zayn I added a lot more info and updated information for the Sami Zayn page. When you have the time, can you maybe take a quick look at the page to see if there is any errors/coding from Wikipedia that I may have accidently overlooked when deleting them. I checked twice but wanted to make sure everything is all good. I'll also check it out later just incase and finish up updating the page. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 23:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Character name Hey, I just wanted to know if the Tyler Black page can be renamed to Seth Rollins. It doesn't bug me much but, I thought that maybe it should be updated since Seth Rollins has been around for quite some time now and hasn't used the Tyler Black name for about two years. I don't know how often you guys want the character's name to be updated but i'm more than happy to update some for you if needed. Thanks.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC) *Also, if you want the pages to be named by their real name instead of their current ring name then I'll fix it up for you. You'll most likely want the pages named by their ring names so I can fix any that has their real name instead of their current ring name. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 20:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Adrian Neville Page Hi, I just wanted to let you know that, if you have the time, to check the Adrian Neville page. I added lots of information to the page and cleaned up any leftover coding but as I was publishing it, my internet connection was pretty slow as it was publishing and it showed that I also added lots of catergories (the catergories were already added) to the page. Just wanted to let you know just incase I accidently did something wrong to the page. If it all looks good then I'll continue to finish the page. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 05:31, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Taryn Terrell Hey, have you read my Taryn Terrell blog? CEDJunior (talk) 17:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism There is someone messing up up several pages! Name is Googleknight. I told Dean about it too but just letting you know about it. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:39, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Results articles on WWE Are you able to locate these anymore? I can only find the most recent ones scrolling over 'News' and it lists 'latest results' on the upper right. But this doesn't let me find the links for previous weeks, much less months or years. Do you remember there used to be a dropdown menu that allowed us to do this? It would list recent weeks' episodes on a right sidebar with further-back ones if you went to the results archive with a dropdown. If WWE still has this I can't find it, they don't appear to be advertising it. The link to http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/2014-06-09/wwe-raw-results-26381820 will be replaced June 16 for example, how would we find the June 9 results after that point? I can not find the June 2 Raw results as it is. With the mess WWEcom's photos are in, finding them via results was usually the most efficient way. I think I need to check previous talk pages, I'm sure at some point I had linked directly to the results dropdown... if I find it can we link to it prominently here so we can easily find it to use it for fleshing out our results pages? If WWE doesn't feature it prominently it would be pain to keep looking hard each time. talk2ty 19:25, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Blah... just realized it is all at http://www.wwe.com/news and the shows can be selected from the first dropdown. This page is found by hovering over 'News' and then clicking 'All News' at the bottom. This is the only way I can figure out how to find the page. Wondering if we could link to pages like http://www.wwe.com/news/smackdown somehow in the program template to make it easier to locate the official results articles. Ideally I'd like to put a direct link to each show's results on each event page, plus a link to the photo pages along with mirroring the photos. talk2ty 19:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm linking the source page primarily because I'm sort of focusing on matches of a particular nature (featuring Gatecrashers) so leaving the link there makes it easier for me or anyone else who comes across it to see the images for the other matches and possibly add them later. Also, even when we do have the images up, it sort of acts like a source so people can verify we're hosting them in the proper order they happened. Plus some images have text descriptions overtop of them which I don't always add. If WWE.com ever takes the pics' pages down, us having the URL also allows for waybacking to verify the page is there. Another thing I wanted to ask about... the results news articles for episodes usually include a "Watch" link next to the "Photos" link. Would it be useful for me to include this link as "Video" after the images within the gallery subsection so that people can click it and visit the WWE.com video for the match? talk2ty 20:46, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :It just seems inexpensive to have a source-link... like for example if people wanted to link friends directly to the original pics on WWE.com rather than here, or to view the accompanying text. I suppose people could still find these pages so long as the main results page for that event is allowed at the bottom though, more of a step-saver really. In the process of adding the images I end up knowing these URLs anyway so I figure my time spent could be saving casual browsers time. Same with the videos, they could be found via the main results page (which I'm linking to in the external links alongside CageMatch) but having a tiny 'video' link within our gallery really speeds up the browsing time. Since we're not actually hosting a video file on Wikia doing this it doesn't really add any maintenance requirements. The time it takes to add a link to the video is miniscule compard to the time it takes to download/rename/upload the image files for the matches, and it gives browsers access to a wealth of information (including commentary and aspects of the match not shown in the higher-def snapshots) which may not be present in our articles and could be used to expand our articles. talk2ty 21:00, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I think WWE>wiki is definitely the order for more recent events, but I would say it's probably wiki>WWE for older events given WWE's tendency to gloss over the past. Especially for ~2010 and earlier, their archives (what exist of them) are very messy and I don't think people rely on them, this wiki is better organized for older stuff. In the interest of uniformity, I could just go back and add Source/Video (where available) for everything, that way it would match. With all the gallery-gaps currently existing it's not the most uniform anyway, and it's a concern that could be addressed retroactively through addition of missing information (already the current status) rather than preventing the inclusion of info. Another thing that occurred... would it be okay (especially since a lot of results pages lack summaries) for us to cut and paste the WWE.com synopsis of each match so long as a notation is made that they wrote it and not us? I was thinking indent it with italics and maybe make some kind of template designating "from WWE results page" or something along those lines so that it's a uniform and easily-posted disclaimer. talk2ty 21:13, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I had seen summaries on many pages but just hadn't cross-referenced them to see if they matched the WWE.com ones. I had considered they might possibly be summaries from other sources that also review the episode events. I'll check out the more recent ones to see how to represent them. WWE did shift from listing a brief 1-paragraph-bullet-summary on 1 page of stuff to a more extensive multiple-paragraphs-on-1-page-per-match type style so that got me wondering how to adapt those different styles. With the older stuff, the match distinction is clear enough with paragraph division, but with multiple paragraphs with the last couple years, distinguishing the matches seems less obvious so not sure if I should subsection them or not. talk2ty 21:29, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Seth Rollins and Evolution I just wanted to let you know that the Seth Rollins and Evolution pages show that he is part of the Evolution stable but, there hasn't been any signs of him joining or being part of Evolution ever since his betrayal. Should I fix these pages? Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 22:59, June 14, 2014 (UTC) *Alright then, will wait for several more weeks then. Thanks for letting me know! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:26, June 15, 2014 (UTC) *Seth Rollins isn't part of Evolution but as part of The Authority. Its been a little over a month now and on the Evolution page it says Seth is part of Evolution and everything. Would you like me to fix the page and put the Evolution emblem picture back there? MPTrilogy27 (talk) 21:36, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Images/Articles Hey Nic, recently someone been putting images in the John Cena article page instead of the images tab. I don't know how you guys would want it but if you would want me to put the images in the images tab and get them off the article then I'll do it. Just letting you know since most superstar pages on this wiki don't have images with the article pages. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:12, June 16, 2014 (UTC) *Alright thanks. And Bleed already took care of it so its all good. Will catch it on next time and will move images to image tab on other pages whenever I come across it. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 21:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC) The Shield split? I seen on recent reports now that there won't be a formal split between Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose but they will go their seperate ways as seen on the recent RAW airing when they have their own theme music. Does that mean the Shield has disbanded now? I would gladly update all their pages if you want if true. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) *Alright then....saddens me though that The Shield is pretty much no more. Gonna miss it. Will make sure to change anything back incase something happens so don't worry about changing it yourself later on. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 02:38, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Initialism categories For the most part any initialism links we have tend to be redirects to the full names that these stand for. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to categorize these initialisms (it would not interfere with their redirection) on the basis of whether or not they stand for a wrestler or an organization. So stuff like JBL or HBK or RVD or BNB would all be something like Category:Wrestler initialisms and stuff like TNA or WWF or WCW and the like would all be Category:Promotion initialisms or something like that. Just figured it'd be interesting to collect a list and organize them under the tree structure. 08:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Summerslam 2014 Poster/DVD cover There is a Summerslam 2014 like poster that was revealed from Amazon as a DVD cover. Many sites have it as a DVD cover so don't know whether to have it on the Summerslam 2014 page or wait for official confirmation of the poster. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:16, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Alright then. I'll go ahead and put up a more clearer image without the .com thing at the left top corner. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:18, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Towns Okay then. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:06, June 29, 2014 (UTC)) Event history links I wanted to let you know about on the Dean Ambrose/Event history page that is it ok if there are many red links there when I keep adding more matches from the Cagematch site from Ambrose's early years in his career? Don't want to continue adding more if this would be a problem so just wanna let you know about it before I continue on. Also, when some matches have more than participant do I keep using "and" like how Cagematch puts the results or do I use the "," just like how you guys fixed some of the results on the Money in the Bank 2014 page. Sorry about that though. Will fix some of the results of big matches on Ambrose's event history and will check on The Shield/Event history page just incase to fix any of the results there too. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 14:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) *Alright then, will fix some of the results and continue to add more event matches later. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 17:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) 38,000 pages I already told Dean but just wanted to let you guys know that congrats on reaching 38,000 pages on this wiki! Can't wait to see it reach 50,000+. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Intercontinental Championship page edits Someone named Tigers1986 has made several edits on the history page of the intercontinental championship. Just wanna let you know plus I don't know if he/she made big changes or not because at one point he/she brought it down to only 5 bytes but then brought it back up. Just wanted to let you know plus check the edit history if you want here. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:06, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Redirect pages Hey Nic, Dean Ambrose in the year 2007 in his wrestling career used the names Jonathan Moxley and Moxley Moxx but very shortly in like two months in that year. Should there be redirect pages created from those to his main page or should I just have the links in Ambrose's event page just link to his main page? I can try creating those two redirect pages for you or if you want you can too. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 07:06, July 4, 2014 (UTC) *I finished the whole Dean Ambrose event page by adding all the event matches that he has been on from the Cagematch site. If there is anything you want me to fix on there or anything then let me know and I'll do it for you. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 15:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, I'll work on other wrestler event pages too. Got a list starting on my page. If you want any specific event pages worked on then let me know and I'll work on them as soon as I can. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 20:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) NWA/WCW Television championship I've brought this up before but nothing ever came of it. Should the WCW World Television Championship only reflect the time it was called that, or should that and the NWA World Television Championship pages merge? Personally I think we should keep them separate, as the WWE United States Championship, WCW United States Championship, and NWA United States Heavyweight Championship all have their own page.BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) *Alright, I'll work on that now then. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Wrestler logos? Has the Admin team decided on what to do with Wrestler logo images yet?Canzman (talk) 15:54, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Face or Heel blogs Hey, have you checked out my "Face or Heel?" blogs? CEDJunior (talk) 16:13, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: WWE Transformed Got it. CEDJunior (talk) 01:38, July 26, 2014 (UTC) WrestleForce That shouldn't be a problem. I'll get started making those profiles. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:33, July 26, 2014 (UTC)) Where do you get the images for the Raw, Smackdown, Heat and Velocity 2000-2004 results from because i can't find them on WWE.com WWEFanatic91 (talk) 04:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nic!! Hope you're doing well. Oh that's awesome about the parent page, thanks so much!Here is the parent page template if you guys get a chance to fill it out. Let me know if you need any help! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:49, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Event History *Yes, I can try to start making basic event history pages for the wrestler pages. I take it there's an on-going process to eliminate the "red links" from the profile pages? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC)) *I will certainly do my best to help out in that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:17, August 3, 2014 (UTC)) Hello, I just found a new tournament by, I wonder if you know that teams participate in it. GeetingsPachuar (talk) 02:17, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi There! Thanks for the welcome to the page. My main reason for joining is I would like to edit the events pages to have spoiler free cards above the results section. I do not always remember who won certain matches and with the WWE Network (only $9.99 a month) I would like a resource to be able to go to and see what matches are on the card and then go watch it spoiler free. Is that ok? KillParceKill (talk) 19:42, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Chris aka KillParceKill Minor thing Sure thing. Didn't notice that before. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:32, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Question on page links If a page doesn't exist for a person why are the names on the page changed to page links?Canzman (talk) 14:40, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I edited the WCW Sin PPV page yesterday adding the Referees, Ring announcers, etc one ring announcer and two refs don't have pages on the wiki so I did not add them as links. After I finished you edited them to page links for pages that don't exist. Just want to know of all names should be links even in there is no page for the person.Canzman (talk) 15:00, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Wagnike2! I was editing the LG Arena's venue page and realized that it was listed under US Arena's but it's actually a UK Venue. Please sort this, thanks! Best, Mason. LG Arena. Moorewikia (talk) 16:24, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Mason Moore, of Moorewikia . Also, sorry to be a pain I just wanted you to take Big Show and Mark Henry out of disbanded teams as they are now a tag team again? Since the recent Raw episode, Cheers! Moorewikia (talk) 16:36, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Mason. World Wrestling Entertainment/Roster needs updates Under Main Roster: Alberto Del Rio was released from his contract and needs to be removed. Cody Rhodes should now be listed as Stardust, John Cena is no longer World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar is, Curt Hawkins was released from his contract and needs to be removed, Daniel Bryan and Darren Young are both inactive recovering from injury, Dolph Ziggler is IC Champion, Jason Albert should be removed as well as he is no longer a Main Roster performer. Santino Marella retired from in ring performing and should be listed someplace outside the main roster, Wade Barrett should be inactive and not IC Champion and also probably updated to Bad New Barrett. Under Female Wrestlers: AJ Lee is no longer inactive, Arian Andrew's ring name should be Cameron. Under Other On-Air Talent: Ricardo Rodriguez should be removed as he has left the company. Eden (Brandi Runnels) should be added and listed as Ring announcer for Main Event, Summer Rae is no longer valet for Fandango. Canzman (talk) 21:11, August 20, 2014 (UTC) *In a related area the WWE roster info listed at the bottom of current Superstars pages also seems to have a lot of out of date info. Not sure if updating the other page will also fix this but here are some things. Cody Rhodes should be listed as Stardust. Kenta is listed on the main roster instead of the NXT roster. Sin Cara links to Mistico instead of Jorge Arias. Santino should probably be listed under Unassigned employees now as he retired from in-ring performing. The Team of Goldust and Stardust and The Legionnaires are missing from the list of Stables & Tag Teams. Kevin Steen, Marcus Louis, Prince Devitt, Simon Gotch, and Wesley Blake are not listed under the NXT roster. Danny Burch should be removed from the NXT roster. Adam Rose is on the main roster and should be removed from the NXT list. Devin Taylor should be removed from the NXT listed and moved to the Commentators & Interviewers section. Veronica Lane and Rich Brennan should also be added to the Commentators & Interviewers section. Matt Bloom should be listed as Jason Albert not Jason Albert'''s. Ricardo Rodriguez should be removed from the Commentators & Interviewers section. Eden should be added to the list of Ring Announcers. Byron Saxton should be moved from Ring Announcers to the Commentators & Interviewers section. The list of Current Champions needs updated as does the WWE logo, NXT logo and many of the title belt images. Canzman (talk) 13:48, August 21, 2014 (UTC) *Oh and Brad Maddox should probably be removed from the Current roster list as well. Canzman (talk) 14:05, August 21, 2014 (UTC) *I know a lot is going on and the site is massive, but any update on this clean-up? As the roster page also has a lot of Brand reference and refers to FCW as the developmental instead on NXT. If there was anything I could do to help with this I would but only admins can fix these issues. Canzman (talk) 15:55, August 28, 2014 (UTC) *OK so I fixed up the roster page so you can lock that back down but I don't know how to access and fix the Roster info listed under the WWE Roster and NXT Roster lists that appear at the bottom of pages as a result of { {WWE Roster} } tag as those need corrected as well. Canzman (talk) 19:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Title match pages Sure can do, if I can find the right links to them I'll hook them up, I'll work all night linking them. It will take a while as the old saying goes. "Rome was not built in a day" espaecially if I'm doing this alone, but I'll link them all up as much as I can, no worries, but I could use help after all we are talking about over 10,000 title defenses. WWEFan8989 (talk) 02:57, August 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Title match pages sure thing, I will cover as much as I can tonight. Togther we can make this site better. I also work on road maps over at openstreetmaps.com and googlemaps.com, fun thing to do, I'm also obsessed with road maps as much as wrestling, adding roads and information, it my hobbie, making things better for the people ;-) but I will take care of those titles as requested tonight, that and jam to my pro wrestling music while working on them.WWEFan8989 (talk) 03:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Bellas Blog Hey! Check out my latest blog! CEDJunior (talk) 20:30, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi its zak/dxaus, thanks very much for all the help/edits on the pages iv'e created, basically what i'm trying to do is just make a sort of database for australian wrestlers which is easy to use and see, since wikipedia isn't so user friendly, and cage match is a bit hard to use as well, so just learning the ropes here in terms of formatting and templates, apologies for any sloppiness, just again learning the ropes as i go and thanks again for all the help! :D Zak Dxaus (talk) 03:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Slam City Info So, I found proof why new Slam City episodes haven't appeared on Cartoonium nor Slam City website. I only found it on Kabillion Channel on YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTmd0UJIJpfLrjCa0KdhMdIlXZw1kcV_j pm58790: Save_Us.PM (talk) 18:02, August 28, 2014 (UTC) So, what you're saying is that any other new Slam City episodes haven't appeared on Cartoonium or Slam City website just yet. pm58790: Save_Us.PM (talk) 21:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Wrestler of the month I noticed that the Male wrestler & Female wrestler of the month sections on the front page haven't been updated in a while. Do you guys choose who should be wrestlers of the month or would it make it easier to make some kind of poll somewhere in the forums or something to vote who should be M/F wrestler of the month. Just wanted to let you know. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 01:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC)